The present invention relates in general to X-Y addressable workpiece positions and, more particularly, to an improved positioner particularly useful in an alignment and exposure machine of the type employed for sequentially aligning images of different regions of a semiconductive wafer with a mask and for exposing each such region of the semiconductive wafer in accordance with a pattern of the mask.